What Happens on Vacation
by CC Capwell
Summary: Brandon and Callie have been doing a good job keeping their distance. But when the Fosters go on a family vacation, Callie finds it hard to keep resisting and things quickly heat up. BRALLIE summer sexy romantic fluff. UPDATED 9/7
1. Chapter 1

**_To everyone who reviewed You're still way over there, thank you so so much. After writing all that angst, I decided I wanted to do some quick summer, fluffy Brallie sexiness. To make up for the summer love we are not getting on the show. No explicit smut here just a (hopefully very) heated Brallie scene. Hope you like it- reviews would be so appreciated. _**

When Stef pulls up to the gorgeous white beach house, Callie can't help but smile like a giddy little girl. She's never been on a real vacation before. Definitely not for the last six years. And her mom and Donald never had the money although her Mom tried really hard to make their summers fun with day trips to the nearest beach and the park. Callie had loved those days, she wouldn't trade those memories for anything. But a beachfront house with a hammock and a deck with a jacuzzi and the smell of the ocean everywhere is definitely something she's never experienced before.

Mariana sees the excitement in her eyes and grabs her arm dragging her inside, telling her "We are going to have the best week ever!" And Callie smiles right back. I deserve this, she thinks. After all the years of having no family, of having no nice things, she wants to have the best week ever. She knows she's lucky to be here and she plans to enjoy every single second of these perfect summer days.

And then the door opens and Brandon appears. In his bathing suit. She's seen him shirtless before- when he's come in from mowing the lawn or from a run or those painfully awkward mornings when he passes her on the way to the shower in his towel- but she's never let herself really look. Because she knew if she looked then she'd want to touch. And they can't touch. Only now she doesn't have the option not to look at his surprisingly defined abs because he's coming right toward her to help with everyone's bags. And Mariana is still chirping away about all the things they're going to do. Brandon looks at Mariana and then smiles knowingly at Callie, "Long ride?" "Yeah," she chokes out.

The boys have been at the house for over an hour. The "girls" drive was derailed by Mariana needing to turn around because she forgot her phone and to stop at Starbucks and to stop for a bathroom. Stef's patience was wearing thin. But Callie was mostly just relieved that Mariana suggested boys and girls riding together. She and Brandon havent mastered acting like siblings. And deep down Callie knows they never will. But they've been doing good, really good at keeping a safe distance. So starting this vacation crammed close to him in Stef's backseat would be a setback that she didn't need. Except maybe part of her, a bigger part than she wanted to admit, had wanted to sit next to him, wanted their knees and elbows to graze each other, wanted to have an excuse to lean close to him if the car made a sharp turn.

And as he's standing there being so adorably helpful, she realizes that this is not going to be the best week ever. It's going to be the hardest week ever. Because somehow in the excitement of vacation plans, she forgot to realize that a family week at the beach meant a lot of time spent in close proximity to Brandon. With both of them wearing less clothes than usual. Without the safety of routines- there would be no piano lessons, no school, no group, no part-time jobs to limit the amount of time she had to be near this boy who she sometimes (and if she's being honest, all the time) still wants but can never have. There would be days of the two of them lounging around- her in a bikini and him with those abs on full display. And at some point, someone would see how she was looking at him and vacation would be ruined.

But no one did notice that first afternoon. Everyone was in vacation mode. The Moms were dancing around the kitchen, thrilled to be away from work and everyday responsibilities for a week. Jesus was pacing around the house trying to get cell service to text...whoever he was dating that week. Mariana was trying to settle on one of the 4 hats she had brought to wear to the beach. And Jude was just so happy to be on his first real vacation that he was running around the house checking out everything from the closets to the washing machine.

The Moms went for a walk. Jesus took a nap. Callie and Mariana changed into their bikinis and got ready to head down to the beach with Jude. Callie went into Mom mode applying sunblock to both of their backs. As soon as she was done, Jude took off running for the ocean and Mariana behind him in a huge pink floppy hat yelling, "Wait for me Judicorn." Callie sighs, waving the sunblock, "Guys, you forgot to do me," she calls knowing they wouldn't hear her.

And then she hears his voice behind her, "I can do you."

She turns to look at him, only to see him looking away embarrassed, realizing the inadvertent innuendo.

Be the good daughter, she thinks. Remember you're on a family vacation. "No that's okay. I'll take the sunblock to the beach and Mariana can help me there." She internally pats herself on the back for her good judgment and restraint. Then she sees the flicker of disappointment in his eyes as she turns to walk away. And she stops herself.

Because she hates how she does nothing but disappoint him anymore and for once she doesnt want to deprive herself. And they are on vacation. Her first real vacation. And although she had no personal experience, she knew people indulged themselves on vacation. They slept late, they spent too much money on silly things, they drank an extra glass of wine, they ate dessert for dinner. Things they couldn't or wouldn't do in everyday life. And she thinks, I deserve to indulge a little too.

The problem is there is only one thing she wants to indulge in on this vacation. Him. She wonders if he's always been this hot or if being told she can't have him has made him even more desirable in her mind. It's both, she thinks, as she feels a hunger throughout her entire body, a hunger for his touch that she hadn't let herself feel in months. She's starving for him. She wants to bite him.

And really she thinks, this would appear harmless enough. Him putting lotion on her back. She had just done the same thing for Mariana and Jude.

So in that second, she tosses caution aside and tosses him the bottle and said, "Actually, okay, if you don't mind." He nods, fearful that if he moves too quickly or too slowly she will literally bolt for the ocean.

He leans close behind her and pushes her hair all to one side, running his fingers through her waves for an extra few seconds. "Hold," he whispers, his breath hitting her neck as he tucks her hair behind her ear and into her hand.

She thinks she's going to explode into a million pieces the second he puts his hands on her for the first time in months. But she's glad she doesn't because then she would miss what came next.

She had gotten so used to Wyatt touching her, which was really more like grabbing, pawing at her and to touching herself while trying to imagine Brandon that she had almost forgotten his hands. Long piano player's fingers working every inch of her back. She can't imagine anything, even sex with him, could feel better than this. It was like he was playing all four of Vivaldi's seasons on her back and shoulders in sunscreen. If Stef were to burst right in now and kill them both, she's content that this is exactly, exactly how she wants to go.

She hasn't been this turned on since she guided him on top of her that afternoon at Daphne's and they rubbed against each other through their jeans. And although she doesn't mean to, a moan escapes her mouth. She feels him shiver against her hair.

"Callie," he says in a firm but ragged whisper removing his hands from her shoulders, "I am trying really hard to control myself here. But if you make that sound again, I can promise you I will lose all control."

"We're on vacation," she whispers back, taking his hands and putting them back on her hips. She then places her own hands over his, moving them up and down from her hips to just below the end of her bikini top. She contemplates moving his hands further south so that he'll know the effect his touch is having on her. But she knows that would be pushing it too far.

"Vacation. What does that even mean?" he asks, still not turning her around to face him but continuing to rub his hands all over her even when she stops holding them in place.

"It means," she whispers, removing one of his hands from her stomach so that she can kiss each finger. She hears him takes a huge breath. Without even seeing him, she can feel how stunned he is. He's gotten so used to both of them being so careful not to so much as brush against each other when passing the orange juice that it doesn't seem real that she's encouraging him to run his hands all over her body and sucking his fingers. "It means that we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves. And that when opportunities present themselves for us to enjoy each other while we're here, away from real life, I think we should take them. We both deserve this week." She leans back into him, grinding ever so lightly, "You deserve to have everything you want."

He whips her around. She had hoped he wouldn't do that. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She just wanted to touch and whisper and enjoy this little game that felt so very good but not quite real.

"But this isn't everything I want. This is a tease. An amazing tease that I dream about pretty much every night. But it's going to make things harder when we get home and go back to our real life where you don't let me touch you."

She feels bad instantly but not bad enough to let him go. And so she makes an argument that she knows she won't lose while running her hands up and down his abs, which is really all she's wanted to do since she first got here. "How much harder could it possibly get? Because I really can't imagine it being much worse than it is." She takes his other hand and kisses it, sighing, "Okay it sucks this is all we get. I know that. But it is what it is. And we have about forty five seconds until Mariana and Jude come to look for us and I want to make them count. If you still want me."

And he wants to argue this more but he also wants, as much as she does, to touch her and drink her in the way he hasn't been able to in months. She thinks he'll lean in and their lips will finally meet again.

But he surprises her and turns her back around, "I'm not done with your back." "It's fine," she protests. "You're not getting sunburn on my watch, Callie," he says firmly.

And then he whispers directly into her ear, "I don't intend to let anything bad happen to you ever again. Even sunburn." It's her turn to shiver.

He turns her back toward him when he's done and pulls her into a hug. A hug. He's such a gentlemen and she is both touched enough to cry and mildly annoyed given that this is the rarest of opportunities for them. It's not that she doesn't love behind held by him. She does. But it's been so long and there's part of her, more specifically the throbbing area between her legs, that hoped he would take advantage of these stolen seconds to...escalate things.

As if he can read her mind, and maybe he can, he surprises her when, without releasing her from the hug, he unties her bikini top and, as it falls to her waist, pulls her even closer. She buries her face in his neck, pressing her breasts against his bare chest and moving her now soaking wet crotch against his erection. And this time, he's the one that moans. "Brandon," she mocks while breathing hard, "I am trying really hard to control myself. But if you make that sound again, I can promise you I will lose all control."

She thinks they've crossed a line then, that they won't be able to separate now that they're finally skin to skin. That she'll forget that she's afraid of sex and they'll fuck right there on the floor without any regard for who could walk in and what that could mean. But with strength she didn't know he had, he reties her top and kisses her shoulder hard then her forehead softly. "Go, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

When he finds her burying Jude in the sand with Mariana, he grabs a shovel and joins in. And when no one is looking, they smile at each other. And for the first time in forever, it's not sad smiles or resigned smiles. It's the smile of two people who are sharing a delicious secret. They both know there's going to be more sunblock applications and touching and hand holding underneath the table and even more touching and finally kissing again. They'll be careful of course but there's an understanding that the usual rules don't apply for the next six days. They'll have plenty of time to think about what it all means when they get back. If it changes anything or not. Which of course it will. But they're not ready to figure that out just yet, what comes next. This week they're on vacation. And after months of trying so hard, of being so good, too good, they're going to let themselves indulge.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was supposed to be a oneshot story but people seemed to like it and I'm having Brallie withdrawal so I figured why not? Sorry if it's not all that fabulous. Let me know if I should keep going._

Callie lay in bed that night chastising herself for opening Pandora's Box again with Brandon. How could she have done this to him? Again. Repressing her true feelings came easy to her. Since her mom died, she had become practically a professional at doing just that. But Brandon had a harder time with their breakup. Of course he did. Brandon wrote love songs and wore his heart on his sleeve. He said things like, "What we feel happens once in a lifetime" and believed them.

Callie had hated herself for hurting him. And now, just when they seemed to get to a place of...not getting over it, not really being siblings...but maybe a place where he had resigned to the fact that they could never be together, a place where they could sort of co-exist, Callie had invited him to rub lotion all over her body and encouraged him not to be shy with his touch. She had kissed his fingers and pressed her body against his and completely dispelled any illusion he might have had that she didn't still think of him that way, didn't still want him, didn't miss his touch as much as he missed hers. This was not going to end well. This was going to end with him looking at her with hurt in his eyes and her questioning every choice she had made in the past year.

But Callie felt something else that night other than anger with herself. She felt butterflies. The same butterflies she felt when he gave her his guitar. When they had to look into each other's eyes during those silly dance lessons. The same butterflies she felt the first time he touched her hair and right before their first kiss and while he sang her Outlaws. Anticipation butterflies. The kind of butterflies that would be wonderful if she were a normal teenage girl and he was a boy she met at school. The kind of butterflies she tried to conjure up with Wyatt without success. These exhilarating, but utterly terrifying butterflies were exclusive to Brandon.

She flashed back to earlier that day- his breath on her neck, his fingers in her hair, his hands on her body. It was like he had communicated everything that he hadn't allowed himself to say for months with his touch. She didn't know how that was even possible but if anyone could speak his entire heart through his hands, it was Brandon, her piano prodigy.

She thought of how there had been a lightness in his eyes the entire rest of the day and how she had wanted to do twenty cartwheels in a row on the beach. Hopefully the family would attribute their unusual cheerfulness to the ocean air. But the reality, she thought, is that her opening the door even the slightest crack had made both of them feel alive in a way they hadn't felt in months.

She had been going through the motions for months- working hard to be the good daughter, going to school, going to her part-time job, hanging out with Jude and Mariana. And she hadn't been unhappy. She was more content than she had ever dreamed would be possible. She was loved by a family that she loved back. And she had truly believed that would be enough. But tonight it wasn't. She wasn't sure why being near the ocean had broken her resolve but it had. She wanted the boy who inspired her to make music and to be a better person and made her want to believe in happily ever after. The boy who made her dream even though she had stopped believing in dreams a million lifetimes ago.

She glanced over to make sure Mariana was sound asleep before slipping down the carpeted steps and out the door onto the wraparound porch. She was about to text him to meet her side when she saw him looking back at her with an expectant smile.

He was waiting for her. There was, as Callie already knew, no going back from their sexy little encounter this afternoon. The dread in her stomach was overshadowed by the delicious anticipation that she felt rushing from her head to her toes.

"What took you so long?" he whispered, taking her in his arms.

"I don't..." she stuttered before her lips crashed hungrily onto his for the first time in entirely too long.

When they couldn't stand to be vertical any longer, they fell back on to the hammock, continuing to kiss frantically and touch greedily.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as she placed a trail of kisses up his neck before nibbling on his earlobe, "God, I missed you Callie."

She should have told him they were taking too big a risk. She should have told him they should slow down and savor this. Or she should have told him she missed him too, that she loved him beyond reason, that she was sorry for all of the heartache she caused. But for the first time in forever, Callie didn't speak or think or worry about what was past or what was next. She listened to the waves crash on to the shore as she let herself crash completely into Brandon.

She was sure of just one thing in that moment- she had never felt more alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Brandon kissed on the hammock for over an hour until their lips were swollen and both of them were in need of air. They kissed to make up for all the kisses they hadn't gotten to share, and they kissed longer than all of their other kisses combined and then some. Only after they were done did it occur to Callie that it was a miracle that the hammock didn't crash to the ground with them on it, waking up the entire family. Maybe, just maybe, the universe was on their side for once.

Brandon pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms in a way she never quite did in Wyatt's, in a way that she feared she never might with anyone besides him.

But despite the warmth radiating from both of them, Callie couldn't help but shiver. The ocean air was brisk at night and Callie was only wearing a thin t-shirt and shorts.

Brandon sat up and pulled her up with him. "As much as I hate to say it, we should probably go back in so we don't freeze."

"You're right," Callie said, but she couldn't resist pulling him into a kiss as they stood up. "But I don't want to leave you yet," she whispered as they broke apart.

He pulled her even closer. "Then stay with me tonight," he offered simply.

Callie felt herself tense up and she stared at the ground. Brandon realized immediately what she thought he was suggesting. He stroked her chin and then pressed it up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Hey. No, Cal, that's not what I meant. I would never..." his voice trailed off and he kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Fall asleep with me tonight in my bed, in my arms. That's all I meant, I promise."

She smiled. Of course, he would never pressure her and he would never expect anything of her. "I'd like that. But...what if...?"

"What if what? Mariana sleeps like the dead; she's not going to miss you until like ten a.m. I promise. I've been on many a family vacation with her. And everyone else? We'll lock my door. And we'll get up early before anyone else. We'll make them breakfast. We'll be the perfect oldest children." He was surprised at how desperate he was for this, to pretend just for the rest of the night that they were a real couple who could fall asleep in each other's arms. "Please, Callie, just stay with me. Nothing will happen. I'll make sure."

The hopefulness in his eyes melted her heart. "Well if you really want me to, I guess," she teased.

That was all the invitation Brandon needed. He picked her up immediately and carried her into the house, taking care to quietly close the door behind them. "Thank god the steps are carpeted," she whispered in her ear.

When they got to his room, Brandon laid her down on the bed as if she were made of porcelain before climbing in with her and pulling the covers over them.

He couldn't help but grin at her, his eyes radiating with adoration even in the darkness. "A few rules. No snoring. No kicking me. And don't hog the covers, Callie."

She beamed back at him, "I make no promises." She kissed him hard one final time and then wrapped her arms even more tightly around him. "Good night Brandon."

Brandon lay there for over fifteen minutes silently. He was the most relaxed he had been in forever and yet he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He just wanted to watch her sleep in his arms.

He rearranged the covers, giving Callie way more than her half. He whispered to the sleeping girl he loved, "You can have all the covers. There's nothing I wouldn't give you. You have no idea how much I love you. I know you think we're just having fun this week. But I love you. I love you. I love you. It's the only thing I think every time I see you, every single day." Kissing her hair one last time, he finally drifted off to sleep.

Callie rearranged the covers giving Brandon back his share. She had shut her eyes but had found herself totally unable to sleep, just wanting to listen to Brandon breathe and feel his heart beat. She had heard every word he whispered. "You're wrong, I do know how much you love me," she thought to herself, "because it's exactly the same way I love you." She placed feather light kisses on his forehead, eyelashes, and his nose before sleep overtook her.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie shook Brandon awake, "Brandon, remember you said we'd wake up early before everyone?" Then, feeling bad for her less than gentle wake-up call, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek three times. When he pulled her close to him but made no effort to open his eyes or move, she shook him again, harder this time.

"What time is it Callie?" he yawned sleepily, realizing the room was still dark.

"Six so we should probably..." she responded immediately.

He cut her off. "6? God Cal, this is vacation. There's no work, no school. No one is getting up until after 8 the earliest. We're fine. Go back to sleep. I am." He kissed her shoulder and shut his eyes.

Callie lay there for awhile unable to settle back into sleep. "Brandon, are you sleeping again?" she whispered. "Not anymore," he whispered back.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. And it's been so long since I've been on a real vacation, I forgot that people sleep in."

He pulled her on top of him and held her tightly, kissing her nose. He wanted to tell her that he would take her on a million more vacations. That they would see the world together. But he simply said, "I know. Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything."

"I bet you regret suggesting this sleepover."

"No chance. I have waited so long to wake up with you."

He said it with such sincerity that she couldn't help but kiss him immediately. His lips were warm and soft, and Callie felt her head spinning with growing arousal as she felt the tip of his tongue against her lips. This kind of intimacy, this kind of wanting was terrifying to her after everything with Liam. Except, as Brandon gently parted her lips and slowly moved his tongue inside her mouth to play a passionate, familiar game with hers, she wasn't scared. What they were doing, she realized, had absolutely nothing to do with what had happened with Liam. This couldn't be further from that. She was with Brandon, only Brandon, and it was warm and safe and wonderful.

She couldn't tell exactly how long the kiss lasted but she knew it wasn't as long as she would have liked. He broke the kiss and smiled shyly at her. "Can I ask you something, Callie?"

"Of course." She was hoping he would ask if he could keep kissing her.

"Do you ever pretend that things are different? With us."

"Well I mean I wish things could be easier for us. All the time. But what do you mean, pretend?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "We have like an hour before we have to get up. And for that hour, I really don't want to be Brandon and Callie, the foster siblings who are at the beach with our family sneaking around like some dirty secret and who can't ever be together."

She wasn't quite following, "Well if you want me to go...I'm confused, Brandon."

He pulled her closer. "No silly. That's not what I meant. For an hour, let's pretend. We're Brandon and Callie Foster. We're 23. We came to the beach to celebrate our second anniversary."

She looked at him quizzically, "We're married?"

He kissed her cheek. "Yes, right now, we are."

She couldn't help but smile. Brandon and Callie Foster. She liked that. "Tell me more."

He didn't want to elaborate on anything that might be too real or too raw for her so he stayed away from the specifics of the adoption that was currently up in the air, Robert signing the papers, and his Moms although god knows he played out possible scenarios in his mind all the time. Instead, he stayed far in the future with Callie where it was less complicated.

"Well, we had our tiny little apartment with the loveseat and the kitchen table for awhile. But after college, we took the kitchen table and moved it to a little cottage not too far from Moms. And Jesus and Mariana and Jude and Sophia all visit a lot. And I have perfected my pancake making skills."

She found herself getting a little swept up in this world that he'd thought out for them. "And I make biscuits and gravy?" she asked.

"No. You only make them when you're sad. And you aren't sad anymore." He brushed a hair from her face. "We're happy, Cal. So happy. Largely because you've learned to cook things I like."

She laughed. "Okay and we're here for our anniversary?"

He snuck in a kiss. "Yes, happy anniversary, babe. We came last year too. We're thinking it might be a tradition. And we brought the baby this year because we missed her too much when we left her with the family last year."

"We already have a baby?"

"Yes, we're young but we were ready to be a family. After we got engaged, we weren't exactly trying but we weren't doing anything to not try if you know what I mean...and you got pregnant like immediately. Fortunately, we have the perfect child and it's all been pretty awesome."

Callie felt insanely warm inside at the thought of her little family with Brandon. Even if it was pretend. She reached up to caress his cheek. "Tell me about her."

"She's just a little over two. Everyone has probably done the math back from the wedding but no one has called us out. It doesn't matter anyway. Her name is Colleen and she is so, so beautiful."

Callie felt her eyes fill with tears. "Colleen. Like my Mom. How did you know that's what I would name her?"

Brandon wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I just knew. She looks just like you except her eyes are green. You take like a million pictures of her a day on your phone. She appears to have the same milkshake obsession as you and Robert. She loves singing and I'm really optimistic that she's Julliard bound since I made you listen to classical music every day when you were pregnant. But right now she just likes to sit on my lap and bang the piano keys loudly and you just laugh and tell me to let her."

"And she has you completely wrapped around her little finger." Callie could see him at the piano with their little daughter so vividly.

"Obviously I am madly in love with our baby girl who looks like a mini clone of you. You yell at me for spoiling her all the time but I would like to point out that you were the one who bought like 300 toys last Christmas."

Callie smiled, "I couldn't help it. I just wanted her to have a nice Christmas. Like I never had."

"I know, baby. It was perfect. And I think we had just as much fun playing with all her stuff when we were wrapping it as she did."

Callie was fully playing along now. It all seemed so real. She whispered seductively in his ear. "Speaking of Christmas, I packed that nightgown you gave me. . .I'm not really sure if that's my present or yours."

Brandon was surprised she had taken the conversation there but he didn't show it at all. "It was a present for both of us. And why didn't you wear it last night?" he asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Because we were in a hurry and I forgot. We're always in a hurry. But tonight...if you serenade me after our little monkey goes to sleep..."

"All you have to do is ask and I will serenade you anytime you please, remember?"

"Oh I remember," she said pressing her lips to his.

The kiss intensified for a few minutes until Brandon broke away. "Hey, we've been playing pretend for quite awhile. It's probably time to head down. So you go first and I'll be down in a few minutes."

He was right but Callie felt a wave of disappointment crash over her. She wanted to stay in this room forever where she got to be his wife celebrating their anniversary and where they were both crazy in love with their little girl. Where she got to love him with no drama or complications or rules.

She gave him one last kiss. "I liked pretending to be married to you. I liked dreaming about Colleen and Christmas and our little house."

He was glad that she was happy, that he hadn't freaked her out too much. But his eyes gave away just a hint of sadness. "It would be pretty amazing, right?"

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Beyond amazing. And the best part was it felt so real."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I think about it all the time, Cal. I try not to but I do."

She knew she would too after this. "What are we going to do, Brandon?"

"Whatever you want." With that, he gently prodded her toward the door, out of his arms and out of their dream world.

_Ahhhh I have so many feels feels just writing this chapter. Whenever I see Brandon looking at her so seriously, I always think that he's envisioning the life he thinks they won't get to have. Anyway, I'm getting quite a few requests to include a Brallie love scene in this story...and I am thinking about it. And if anyone wants to talk Brallie during this entirely too long hiatus/withdrawal, feel free to PM._


End file.
